Tomb Keys
by HarrysCurls-XO
Summary: Will Sibuna reunite as a new quest unfolds? Follow the gang as they decipher codes, travel time and annoy Victor just as much as possible! Summary sucks, but we don't want to give the story away. Please read, you won't be disappointed!
1. House of Dares

**Hi, this is a fanfic that I am co-writing with my brother. He has done practically all of the work so far, I just added a few bits here and there but we wanted to upload it to see what everyone thinks. Even though it is a HOA fanfic, you do not necessarily have to have seen all of HOA to understand this story. We hope you enjoy it! R+R maybe? ;-)**

**Disclaimer: As appealing as Brad Kavanagh is, I do not own him, or the HOA characters and storylines etc.**

**However, we do own the plot for this story. Plaigerism (seriously cant spell that word) is not nice!**

**Enjoy :-)**

**-Emma + Adam :-)**

* * *

All that could be heard was the creaking of the door as Victor tiptoed through the entrance of the house, pushing a box through the corridor. He carefully placed it in his cellar next to some of his precious potions. He studied the box then pressed his fingers cautiously against its side.

'Mmm, interesting', Victor murmured as he examined his box. The man rapped his fingers along the top of the box when…

The eight residents of Anubis house were relaxing in the living room when they caught their house keeper creeping out of the cellar, acting even more strange than usual. Amber went over to her best friends Fabian and Nina to have a secret conversation, the main topic of which being the infamous house keeper.

'So, why do you think Victor was in the cellar? I mean, he hasn't been in it since the whole Cup of Ankh business, has he?' Amber whispered to her fellow 'Sibuna' founding members.

_Last term, Amber and four other students had to follow several clues. Some of which led to more clues, others led them to one of seven relics, which later formed to make the Cup of Ankh. Victor had a long term plot to become immortal by drinking the elixir of life from the cup of ankh at the chosen hour. However, this plan was foiled by 'Sibuna' (Anubis backwards), a group name that surprisingly Amber came up with. Nina was the leader of Sibuna and ended up being the 'chosen one', or, as her friend called her; 'the one with the power'._

Fabian replied to Amber saying that it won't be another Cup of Ankh and that they'd all check the cellar out later on that night. Jerome, who was listening in to their conversation, thought up a plan to get himself involved. He went up into his room and met his roommate, Alfie Lewis.

'Want to do something fun tonight A-dog?'

'Sure, will it be just us two or the others as well?'

'The others will get involved, I'm sure,' Jerome smirked.

The two were up in their room until supper, planning something that was obviously mischievous. When they finally came down they were holding something. Everyone else was already there so the plan was set. Jerome headed over towards Nina, Fabian and Amber and held out his hand. There were three leaflets gracing his palm, indicating the main entertainment for the night.

'Truth…or…dare,' Fabian paused after he had read out the title of the leaflet. 'Tonight?' he asked, in a way that would imply he was conveniently busy.

'Well you don't want to be left out now, do you?' Jerome added in response, already aware that he had won him over. The three other students looked at everyone sat at the table in turn, all scrutinizing their truth or dare leaflets.

Fabian, Nina and Amber tried to think of an excuse as to why all three of them wouldn't be able to partake in the game. Amber started to say 'Well…we…erm,' until Jerome saved her from her musings.

'Were going to go down into the cellar to see why Victor was acting weird before. Yes, I know,' trying to imitate Amber.

'You wouldn't say anything to Victor, would you?' questioned Nina.

'Oh I most definitely would. Your doubt in my ability and mindset really hurts me dear Nina. However, I solemnly swear that I will keep my mouth shut…on one condition. You three all play tonight!'

After lights out, the Sibuna founders headed to Jerome and Alfie's room. Upon their arrival, Jerome looked at them with a massive grin.

'Take your seats,' he ordered, like a ringleader of a circus would. The three sat down in the only available seats, conveniently Nina and Fabian sat together, whilst Amber sat on Nina's other side, next to Patricia.

During the course of the game, Fabian was repeatedly asked whether he liked anybody at that specific moment in time, to which he always replied 'I'm not quite sure'. The gothic Patricia was dared to allow Amber to give her a makeover and also to wear one of Amber's brightest dresses and matching heels. Being the daredevil that she was of course, she could not refuse. Jerome was dared to kiss Mara, which he was happy to comply to. Nina was asked about her life in America, and also whether she liked anyone. Her response to that particular question was merely just a blush. Amber was dared to shred all of her cosmo magazines, whilst Alfie was dared to strip and run around the house, in the general direction of Victor's office, whilst naked. Then he had to put on one of the girls' dresses and sing 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce. All in all, so far it was a decent, fun game. However, the dares were consistently becoming harder to complete.

It was currently Fabian's turn, and Jerome being Jerome, stood up and made a grand little speech; 'This time, because neither you, nor your pretty little girl Nina here have actually opted for a dare in the whole…two hours we have been playing. It's going to be a triple dare!'

'But there is only two of us Jerome…seriously, just a question; how on earth did you manage to pass junior maths? Let alone high school algebra, if you can't distinguish the difference between two and triple, meaning three?' Fabian replied smartly.

'Oh ha ha. Very funny of you, but don't you realize that you are just making this even worse for yourself, and your friends here? Now, as I was saying, you two are going to go down into the kitchen and make as much mess as possible so that when Trudy sees in the morning, she will be really mad!' Fabian and Nina shared a look of pure horror and worry. 'Oh, and you can pick someone to join you on your lovely dare, that will make it a triple dare I believe,' Jerome added quickly.

'I choose Amber!' Nina blurted, almost too quickly.

Fabian however, opted for trying to get out of the dare, saying 'We decline. That is very cruel. We can't do that to Trudy!' Jerome merely looked at him with his crooked smile and whispered, 'Then I guess I will just tell Victor all about that little plan of yours…'

Several minutes later, the three students made their way down to the kitchen to prepare for their dare. Fabian huffed, but Nina merely pulled out her locket, turned around to the others, smirked and said 'I may have a plan or two…' Then she proceeded to open the secret passageway from the kitchen to the cellar whilst her best friends destroyed the kitchen. Down in the cellar, she found a large rectangular box that she didn't recall ever being there from her previous encounters with the cellar. Opening the box, she found a lot of research papers about 'The portal to the past', which would grant 'keys' one wish. She put her hand inside the mound of paper and came across a smaller box.

Victor opened the cellar door and started to walk down the stairs. Nina quickly examined the research and found a small photo of Sarah and her parents, The Frobisher-Smythes. She quickly closed the box and returned to the kitchen unseen. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about her find. When she saw Fabian and Amber she immediately relaxed, showing them the photo and the box.

'But this can't be why Victor was acting weird, because the box is locked!' Fabian exclaimed. Nina tried to open it but the lock wouldn't move.

'When I was down there, some research mentioned something about keys, maybe you need a certain key to open this,' Nina stated.

In the morning, Trudy called everybody down into the kitchen to show them the mess, which they were all secretly already aware of. She made a point of saying that nearly everything was wrecked.

'Who did this?' shouted Trudy, looking at some smashed plates. Jerome smirked at the three whom he knew were behind it, per his own instruction of course. Victor walked in and looked directly at Trudy.

'I will find out who did this and when I do, there will be SEVERE consequences for everyone involved!' Victor threatened. He then proceeded to dismiss the children and told Trudy to clean up all the mess whilst he went to the supermarket.

Nina, Amber and Fabian agreed to go to the girls' room to check out the box that Nina found the previous night. They tried all they could to open it, but that second attempt was in vain.

'Look! There's a lock on it!' Amber pointed out.

'Yes Amber, thank you for stating the obvious, Captain Sherlock! Of course there is a lock on it! What did you expect? A Harry Potter spell permanently sealing it away from all of humanity?' Fabian responded sarcastically.

'No…I mean the word 'Lock'!' Amber replied in a similar tone. They all looked at the word, but Nina was the first to look away as she saw that her locket was glowing red. She pulled her locket from around her neck and pressed it against the corresponding lock. The box opened and there were some drawings engraved on the side of it.

* * *

**You like it? next chapter is coming very soon, ie, right now! In a bit, peeps haha!**


	2. House of Protection

**Well chapter 2 is here, as promised! This was originally the second half to chapter 1, but we decided to cut it down a little. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review. We want to hear your thoughts and ideas, and will openly take and credit any suggestions, should we use them later on. **

**Disclaimer still stands, can't be bothered writing it on every single page!**

**Enjoy :-)**

**-Emma + Adam :-)**

* * *

The following day they went to school and waited until lunchtime to sneak off into the school library. Nina and her two best friends picked out any book that appeared to resemble something to do with hieroglyphics in any form.

'It's weird that some have chains on and some don't,' Amber mused. They all took their attention to the particular shelf that Amber was referring to.

'Oh yeah,' Nina continued.

'It is no use, the hieroglyphics don't even seem to exist,' Fabian sighed. Nina pointed out that the second symbol could mean the number four. Then Mr Sweet came in and sent them directly to his office.

'What on earth do you think you were doing, going into the school library when you should be in the hall?' shouted the headmaster. Nina tried to think of a lie, but she wasn't fast enough. 'Just go to the hall, and I will have you know that I will be informing Victor of this little incident!' ordered Mr Sweet. Fabian, ever the observant, noticed that his headmaster was wearing one of the hieroglyphics on his badge.

The three sat down at the same table in the corner of the hall and refused to allow anybody else to sit with them.

'Isn't it ironic how his name is Mr Sweet yet he's not that sweet? In actual fact, he's rather sour!' Amber, ever so intuitively blurted out. The other two in her company went into a fit of hysterics at that remark. When they had finally calmed down, Fabian told the girls about Mr Sweet's badge and the fact that it had one of the hieroglyphics on it.

'We'll check it out later when he goes out of his office,' Nina acknowledged. Fabian replied by saying that he always locks his door whenever he leaves his office.

'Not if he is distracted he won't'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Amber questioned.

'We need help!' Nina stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mr Sweet stayed in his office until the students went home from school. He picked up his phone and called Victor to inform him that he would be over with the society soon enough. They were currently experimenting with a mixture of chemicals to try and find the right recipe for the elixir of life, as the students had destroyed the sample the previous year. Victor then sent the children to bed early, making his usual speech, just changing the number 10 for the ridiculously early 6. Groans and curses could be heard from several rooms in the house as Trudy picked up her coat and left, glad for the night off. She was going to see Ade, Fabian's uncle. He was taking her out to dinner and to go and see the new James Bond movie that was out.

A couple of hours later Nina woke up and crept downstairs to get a drink but she was disturbed by some noises coming from the direction of the cellar. Opening the cellar door with her hair pin, she quietly stepped down each stair until she had a view of the happenings below without being seen herself. She was considerably shocked to discover several people, donned in dark cloaks with their house keeper in the centre, a bright gold cloak covering his head. They were all murmuring some kind of chant. Victor held up his necklace and mumbled; 'By this sign of protection, we represent Isis and Osiris. May the sun god speak through us!'

'Protection…that's what it means,' Nina whispered, but unfortunately Victor and the others heard her. She opened the door and quickly ran into the kitchen to hide. The house keeper then burst into the hallway, examining every possible exit.

'There's no intruder! One of the students must be out of bed,' he informed the cloaks down in the cellar.

With all the commotion, one of the boys chose this unfortunate moment to get up out of bed. Donning his dressing gown, he opened the door. Victor turned to face the front door, only to see someone blocking his view.

'ALFIE LEWIS, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!' Victor screeched whilst grabbing the boy by the arm tightly. He dragged poor Alfie into his office and gave the second most common speech of his that he was so well-known for; 'I would like to see my face in that toilet bowl!' Victor announces, holding up a toothbrush to the student.

'Victor, I'm sure there are a lot of people who would like to see your face shoved down a toilet, let alone yourself!' was the response Victor received from Alfie. He wisely chose, however, to let that remark slide. He could deal with that another time.

Whilst all of this was going on, Nina had managed to crawl back to bed unnoticed and fallen back to sleep. She later awoke to her roommate sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Hurry up, get dressed,' Amber ordered. Nina looked very puzzled as to why her roommate was in such a rush.

'Ugh, its 7am on a Sunday, why do I have to get dressed so quickly? I had a rather disturbing night last night!'

'Why? Sibuna reunion of course!'

'Amber, I've already told you there will be no…' Nina was cut off by Patricia barging into the room.

'So what's all this about clues then?'

Nina looked at Amber hastily. If looks could really kill, Amber wouldn't be there anymore.

The three girls ended up having a big discussion as to whether or not Sibuna was back in force. Around half an hour later, Nina agreed that Patricia could join them in their quest, but nobody else. She didn't want it getting like last year when practically all the students of Anubis house ended up involved.

'Agreed,' Patricia promised. They then waited for a response from Amber.

'Fiinneee…I mean Alfie was still cleaning the toilet. He looked exhausted and would probably have wanted me to help him; I didn't want to get my new Hollister dress dirty!'

Fabian knocked on Nina's door and came in with a massive grin on his face.

'Finally! Somebody who actually knocks on the door in politeness before strolling on in!' Nina commented sarcastically.

'Yeah, well I just thought I'd tell you that I know what the hieroglyphic means,' he stated, looking rather pleased with himself.

'It means protection Fabian'

'No, it means that…wait, what?'

All three students looked at Nina confused. She pointed to the third hieroglyphic and repeated her explanation. Fabian smiled briefly and laughed quietly to himself.

'That wasn't the one I meant…' he commented.

'Oh, which one then?'

'The first,' Fabian announced. He opened up his laptop that his uncle Ade bought for him last year. He pointed to an article on the screen which stated that the first ever hieroglyphic recorded was a big smile like image, meaning 'all'.

'You searched 'smiley face hieroglyphic', really?' Patricia smirked. Fabian looked away from Patricia, blushing and hanging his head in shame, and focused on Nina. Much to his discontent, the blushing increased. Nina decided to rescue her best friend, saying; 'Well we have, 'all four protection…'

'Bolts' Patricia intervened.

'Sorry?'

'Or binds, whatever'

'How do you know that?' Amber asked, feeling a little down that she was the only member who hadn't deciphered the meaning of one of the markings.

'Every goth should know what that means,' Patricia replied.

'So, the clue means 'All four protection binds,' but what is that supposed to be? And where can we find this four?' The gang thought for a while, until one of them came up with an idea. Unsurprisingly, it was Fabian.

'There's a jail near us, and it was built in 1921, when Sarah's parents were alive.' The three students looked at him in utter amazement. 'But…you need to know someone in there to get in. It's high-security,' he continued dejectedly.

Meanwhile, Jerome and Alfie were trying to think of a prank to play on someone.

_'Who annoys us the most?'_ Alfie thought to himself. 'I've got it! We will prank Victor; he has it coming for him you've got to admit!' He was pretty mad at Victor for making him clean the toilets with a toothbrush, when he hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place.

'Perfect' Jerome smirked. Alfie left to get a snack to eat before the prank, whilst Jerome got everything ready. Whilst Alfie was getting his beloved food, Trudy went and picked up the post and found a letter for one of the students. The post was usually just for Victor, and it was assumed by the students that he sent the mail, addressed to himself, in the vain attempt of making it seem like somebody actually liked him. Henceforth, it was rather unusual that Jerome should receive a letter in the post. She called Jerome into the kitchen, where she had assembled the post.

'Who's it from sweetie?' she questioned eagerly.

'It's my dad' Jerome answered, unable to mask the look of shock on his face.

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter will be up as soon as we finish writing it, and then when I actually have time between college work and my life to type it up and upload it! Until then, imagine Victor in one of Amber's pinkest, shortest dresses! if you can stomach the thought of course ;-)**


	3. AN - I'm sorry!

**Hi everyone, Sorry I know how annoying Author's Notes are for chapters, and it will be deleted when the next chapter is up, but I just wanted to share the fact that my brother writes most of this story, and we have just made an account for him on here. His user is: GallifreyanWholock ... go** **and annoy him some, he likes to be annoyed by people ;-) Only joking, he's here now! **

**So, yeah...when I refer to my brother, I am unfortunately meaning him, not my other one ;-) **

**I joke again...**

**Bye now,**

**-Emma**


End file.
